


A Sky in Motion, Will Stay in Motion Unless Stopped by Eight Other Opposing Links

by MadamaKiya, peacewing



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Shenanigans, Sky is OP, Sky is a sleepy birb, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking, Sleepy time shenanigans, crackfic, the other lonks tis very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaKiya/pseuds/MadamaKiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewing/pseuds/peacewing
Summary: (5+1)A.K.A: Sky is a sleepy boy determined to do his job!short excerpts on sky still being able to perform his duties while sleeping
Relationships: Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	A Sky in Motion, Will Stay in Motion Unless Stopped by Eight Other Opposing Links

**Author's Note:**

> based on the ideas we had on Sky still being able to function like an actual conscious person while sleeping. We had way to much fun with this XD

The first time Sky fell asleep in the midst of their journey, had been while traveling through Wild’s Hyrule. 

The day had been sunny and peaceful. Birds sang cheerful little tunes, and—if they looked closely—the heroes could see deer and other wildlife watching them from within the trees as they rode past on horses. Sky couldn’t help but be lulled by Epona’s steady canter as he observed the world around him in awe. 

Twilight didn’t even notice that his riding partner had started to doze off behind him. 

“Wild’s Hyrule is really big…” 

The ranch hand chuckled. 

“It sure is,” he agreed, not realizing that Sky wasn’t really listening to him at all. 

How could he? He was **asleep** after all.

* * *

The second time Sky fell asleep was when he was helping Wild make that day’s lunch. It was a simple meal, meat and mushroom skewers, and they were in the middle of cutting up the meat into sizable chunks.

Sky was happily cutting the steaks when he started to doze off. He tried to stay awake, but the warmth of the nearby fire and the amicable chatter surrounding their camp made everything feel hazy and warm and safe. Before he knew it everything faded from view.

“Hey Sky,” Wild called.

“Yeah?”

“Can you finish cutting up my steak for me? I need to get started on the mushrooms.”

“Sure thing!”

Wild did not notice that Sky’s eyes were closed.

The skewers were delicious though; everything was the perfect size.

* * *

The third time, it was Wind who didn’t notice. 

“I could play my harp for you, if you’d like,” he had offered. 

“Really?” Wind asked quietly, scooting in a little closer to the older hero. 

Sky nodded, gently plucking the strings of his beloved instrument with a far away look in his eyes. It was a song he had played many times on their journey, but it never failed to soothe the weary heroes after a long day of wandering aimlessly and fighting monsters. It didn’t take long for the young pirate’s mind to sail off into the realm of dreams, leaning against Sky the entire time. 

“I can take over for you, if you want.” 

The first hero flinched, turning to see Warriors standing behind him. 

“Oh, yeah…” Sky yawned, rubbing his eyes. “That sounds good,” he acquiesced.

“I’ll move the sailor for you,” the captain stated, drawing his attention down to the softly snoring Wind propped up on his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed the confusion on Sky’s face at seeing the boy beside him. 

“Uh… sure, but I don’t mind carrying him either.” 

Warriors waved him off, taking hold of Wind. 

“It’s fine. My shift is coming up anyway,” he reassured. “Go get some sleep.” 

With that, the Hero of the Skies stood up and walked away. What Warrior didn’t see was that he stayed up for several hours after that working on a new wood carving. 

After all, he wasn’t tired anymore. He’d slept for a few hours already.

* * *

The fourth time it happened was during the middle of a fight.

They had been resting in Twilight’s Hyrule when they had been jumped by a group of monsters. Sky was already asleep before this, having worked himself into a nap by whittling another project; his eyes perfectly open. One of the monsters immediately advanced on Sky’s position on the ground, seeing him as an easy target. Four and Wind, who were near him, cried out in shock.

“SKY LOOKOUT!”

As the monster reached the hero, Sky grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and with effortless grace slashed the monster’s throat killing it instantly and standing up in the same movement. His face was blank as he charged into the fray, Four and Wind trailing behind to back him up. Sky’s strikes were just as efficient as they had always been, if not better than usual, easily whittling down the large group of monsters in a, frankly, terrifyingly short period of time.

When the battle was over, the Links stood there panting and doing their best to calm down. A few, such as Legend, plopped down onto the ground and sighed.

“Goddesses damnit, can’t we ever catch a break!” Legend huffed.

“Apparently not…” Time sighed, sinking down to sit against a nearby tree.

“Well,” Hyrule wiped the dirt off his clothes, “at least we were able to react quickly enough before anything really bad could happen.”

“Speaking of quick reactions,” Four turned to Sky, “I’ve never seen anyone move as fast as Sky did. Some of those moves you did were amazing!”

Sky gave a dopey, bashful smile.

“Thanks!”

He was still asleep.

* * *

“Wait… You **don’t** remember that?” 

“No? Was I supposed to?” Sky asked, genuinely confused as the others gathered around. He **wasn’t** kidding. 

“But we talked about it for **forever**!” Wind protested, gripping his hair so hard he threatened to tear some out.

Warriors pried the younger hero’s hands from his head, as he too joined in on the conversation. 

“Actually… I think you were actually one of the chattier ones whenever the subject came up again,” he commented. 

Sky only looked even more lost than before. 

“What, did you hit your head on something in your **sleep** or something?” Legend quipped sarcastically from right behind him. Sky jumped in his seat. “It literally just happened **yesterday**.” 

“And you guys call **me** forgetful,” Wild chuckled from a distance, only for Twilight to smack him on the back of the head. 

“Because you **are**.” 

“ _Jinx._ ” 

The heroes did a double take. Twilight stared at Time in disbelief—they **all** did, to be honest. 

The Hero of Time gave him a smug grin, “I do believe you owe me five rupees.” 

Sky let out the ugliest snort ever known to man as he burst out into hysterical laughter at the nonsense happening right in front of him. 

And it was contagious. 

As everyone melted into a fit of giggles and laughter, Sky’s little bout of unusual forgetfulness slipped their minds.

* * *

“The time for ascension is upon us…” 

Eight out of nine Links all turned their heads to see Sky smiling as he casually kept walking past them. 

“What… in the everlasting fucking hell?”

Not one of the heroes could shake themselves out of their stupor to scold Wind for his foul mouth. They were too busy staring at Sky like he was some kind of madman. 

“Oh Goddess Hylia, cometh and rain your grace down upon us,” Sky muttered distantly, his smile growing.

By now even **Time** was thoroughly disturbed. As Sky continued to mutter more and more religious nonsense the other Links backed further and further away from him out of fear of getting smoted.

“...Is he possessed?” Wind asked.

Warriors pushed the sailor a little further behind his back, “I have no idea...and I’m not sure I want to find out.”

“I mean we could alwa—” Wild never even got to finish. 

“Hello!” a distant voice called out. 

Hesitantly allowing themselves to stop gawking at the Hero of Sky, though the title seemed questionable at this point, they saw a young woman running excitedly towards them. As she drew closer, it became undeniably clear who she was. Apparently, she came to the same conclusion about all of them too, as she slowed to a stop in front of them. 

“You must have come a long way from he—Link?” Zelda did a double take as she spotted her Hero walk past her without so much as a second glance.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. 

“He’s been asleep for hours by now, hasn’t he?” It wasn’t really a question, more so than it was a very tired statement.

“I’m sorry… did you say **asleep** ...for **hours**?” Legend asked, positively scandalized. 

“Yeah, I have no idea how he hasn’t fallen off any cliffs yet,” the reincarnation of the Goddess laughed fondly, far too used to this apparently common occurrence. All of the Links’ mouths dropped simultaneously in shock. There was a beat of silence before Legend started to laugh at the absurdity at the situation.

Hyrule’s eyes stared into the middle distance, “That explains so much…yet so little.” Legend collapsed to the ground in a fit of maniacal giggles.

“Okay, sure,” Twilight squinted, trying to keep an eye out for the sleepwalking hero. “But shouldn’t we **actually** stop him from going any further?” 

“Oh yeah, I suppose so,” Zelda giggled before making her way to Sky, “Come on sleepyhead, let’s actually get you to a bed!”

“Well…” Four said slowly, watching Zelda corral Sky in the direction of their home, “this sure has been a...uh... **interesting** day.”

“You know...I thought blue was a calmer color than that,” Sky called back.

No one had ever seen Four short-circuit that badly until then.


End file.
